Until Whenever
by Riaoi
Summary: History will repeat itself.


**Author note:**

Okay so first of all I'd like to say that I'm not a big fan of Vampire knight manga or anime, I sure you're surprise huh? No offend but I hate the idea of Yuuki and Kaname together, eww. But I'm a major fan of this particular manga/anime fan fiction.

I've read the manga till the part where Yuuki got awaken, I've skip quite a few chapters and jump to the chapter where Rido attacks the school, and I've stop reading it ever since because I feel disgusted with Kaname X Yuuki. But at least I know the basic: Shizuka bitch annihilate the Kiryuu because Zero parents killed her lover, Ichiru is bad and he's already dead because he force Zero to drinks from him, Shizuka is dead, Yuuki and Kaname and the others run off ever since Zero defeated Rido, who had possessed Shiki; Rido is a bastard who is cruel and is obsessed with Juri, Kaname is not Yuuki older brother but an ancient vampire; blah blah blah. You know the main things. I pretty much know most of them, please tell me I miss any; thanks in advance!

Anyway, in my story; the plot is going to be a bit different. Shizuka kills the Kiryuu for a whole other reason, Ichiru is forced to stay with the silver hair woman and Rido is not obsessed with Juri but a whole different person. Oh and Yuuki has already awaken to her vampire side although Rido hasn't attacks yet. One more thing, kaito is already teaching at the academy and Sayori has become the second prefect in place of Yuuki, who turns into a bitch after her transformation.

* * *

><p><strong>Story warning: <strong>

Japanese words usages, Boys love (mainly Kaname X Zero), bitchy Yuuki, good Ichiru, future lemon scene, slight OOC and a bit AU.

**Prologue warning:**

This prologue will contain boy x boy, particularly KaZe, so if you don't want to see them kissing or bonding; please leave immediately.

* * *

><p>So here is the teaser; hope you enjoy it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Until whenever<strong>

The piano plays out the wedding song as the 'bride' commence down the aisle, his arm loops with his father's. The silverette hair young man's heart skip a beat as his lilac eyes meet the sight of his soon to be husband. The brunet is standing elegantly at the end of aisle; his body is cover in pitch black clothing, the only thing that is white is his tie.

His heart flutters as his chocolate orbs meet the mesmerizing lilac orbs. A smile adorns his beautiful thin lips as he sees a blush creeps it way on the silver hair man dress in pure white.

Not before long, the two love bird stand face to face in the center of the chapel; the lover got lost in one another as they lock gazes.

"Kiryuu-sama, Kuran-sama." The priest whispers gently.

The platinum blonde and the brunet turn to look at the man.

"Will you, Kiryuu-sama, take this man, Kuran-sama, as your lawfully wedded mate for the rest of eternity?" the old vampire priest asks.

"Yes, _until whenever_." The silver hair man replies without any hesitation.

"And will you, Kuran-sama, take this man, Kiryuu-sama, as your lawfully wedded mate for the rest of eternity?" the priest asks again, this time turning to the brunet.

"Yes, _until whenever_." The brunet replies with a gentle smile.

The two turns to look at one another, a smile adorns their lips gracefully.

"I want all of the people here to acknowledge this bonding just as I do." The priest says as he eyes the audience.

"We do." They reply in unison.

"Now that the atmosphere is positive, let us now commence with the bonding." The white hair man says as he looks at the young love bird in front of him with a smile.

The priest withdraws a dagger from within his robe and grabs the lover hand toward him. Placing a pair of matching glass beneath their hands; the priest slice a shallow cut around the base of their left ring finger. He let the blood pours down into the transparent cup and stops the bleeding when he deems it is enough. The old man than grabs a red sash from within his robe and tie the two ring fingers at each end.

"You may now drink one another blood and makes this bonding official." The priest says, and then continues "once bonded, no matter what happen, no matter in what time, space or live; you will found each other and complete one another."

Using their tied hand, the two pick up their respective glass. The pureblood vampire and the half-blood smile as their lips touch the cup rim, smelling each other blood and tasting it; the blood they tasted countless of time.

They put down the cup as they finish, trace of blood still smeared upon their lips. A large smile plaster upon their mouth, their eyes beam happily.

_They have finally become official_.

"You may now kiss." The priest says.

The couple gladly obeys as they inch toward one another.

The brunet grabs the platinum blonde waist and push them as close as possible and dives into that delicate and warm cavern he enter so many time.

As their lips touch the chapel wooden door crash open, revealing a very very angry silver hair vampire by the name of Hio.

Her long flowing hair flows up violently and her eyes turn bright red with lividness at the sight of her ex-fiancé kissing a man, her long long half-blood cousin descendant.

The audiences, both vampires and hunters, gasp in fear at the sight of the woman. The alpha male, Kuran-sama, grabs his mate waist protectively at the sight of the 'monster'.

The silver hair woman's eyes shine blood red and her fangs elongate due to anger.

This will not be good.

Trees and vines crashes into the building upon the Hio princess angry commands, and the church where they officially bond has officially becomes a killing field.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe**

* * *

><p>Just so you know, this fiction is inspired by a French song call 'éternise moi' by Jena Lee ft Eskemo. I plan it to be a Rido X Zero kinda fiction but when I later on think more about the plot, it changed into Kaname X Zero. You can choose between the pairing, but I must say; Rido X Zero plotline is really twisted and complicated and Kaname X Zero pairing will be a bit more easier to write and read and much less confusing.<p>

Anyhow, this chapter title is from a Korean song by my favorite artist, Bigbang- the group name I give the gang in JH is inspired by this boy band name as well; the lyric is sweet and I personally love the phrase 'until whenever', it is way sweet than 'forever' or 'for the rest of eternity'.

By the way, I had wanted to upload this story way before Jar of Honey; but oh well, I uploaded JH first. I'll try and write both story at the same time.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think; I need to know if this is good, no good or just okay. So review, okay?<p>

Until then, ciao~! Riaoi Kh.


End file.
